


Quotidiens au Clair de Lune

by Lauryanlili



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauryanlili/pseuds/Lauryanlili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même eux, ce couple atypique, ce groupe de loups-garous, cette bande d'adolescents un peu spéciale... Même eux ont un quotidien. Pas très intéressant, somme toute. Mais qui mérite d'être conté. Ou pas. Drabbles et OS! [Sterek]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quotidiens au Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Bonjour! Certains d'entre vous me connaissent pour des traductions, mais je reviens ici avec mes propres textes. Cela fait des lustres que je n'ai pas touché à la fanfiction... Me concentrant sur mes fictions originales, j'ai quelque peu délaissé cette première passion é_è On se retrouve ici pour des Drabbles. Enfin, de Drabbles, ils n'ont plus que le nom... Ils sont presque deux fois plus long qu'un Drabble habituel, mais j'ai un peu la flemme de définir ces trucs avec d'autres mots x)
> 
> Chaque Drabble (ou truc) aura son propre thème. Comme ça, c'est plus simple. Et comme ça, je peux écrire un peu ce qui me passe par la tête! Si mes idées deviennent plus longues... J'enlèverais ce foutu mot "Drabble" è_é
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf l'histoire. Enfin "l'histoire"...
> 
> Rating : euuuh... Ici un petit K. Un mignon petit K!

**Chaperon Rouge **

**164 mots**

 

Stiles pinça ses lèvres, tentant de retenir le sourire qui allait prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il était fier de ce dont il avait eu l'idée. Cet achat était peut-être le meilleur qu'il ait fait dans sa vie. Et tout ça, grâce à Scott. Si un jour, on lui avait dit que son meilleur ami aurait une telle idée, une fois durant son existence, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Il l'aimait son Scotty. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même, pour un certain loup-garou. Mais... Il ne pouvait se cacher, même à lui-même, à quel point il était niais, avec son sourire idiot.

La porte s'ouvrit sur lui. Qui ouvrit grand les yeux, essayant de ne pas les lever au ciel.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu inventer ?_

\- Stiles... Pourquoi tu es habillé en petit chaperon rouge ?

Derek ne put en demander plus, poussé dans son propre loft.

Décidément, sa soirée allait être plus mouvementée que ce à quoi il songeait.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette première "chose"... J'espère pouvoir publier assez régulièrement... Sinon, j'en suis désolée T_T


End file.
